Agnos
Agnos is a member o the Sequence Intelligence Agency, serving the Primicerius while being considered a "destroyer in training". He appears in Verse 3 as a secondary character. He shifts his appearance and abilities depending on the phase he's infused with via his weapon, the Testaments of Terminus. Basic Bio Agnos is a member of the Sequence Intelligence Agency and is looked after by the Primicerius. Though Agnos doesn't disclose information regarding their leader to outsiders. Agnos lacks any memories prior to the Phantom Operations. During this time, Agnos was located by the SIA as a prisoner to their enemy. An unconscious Agnos was mortally injured, to where his soul somehow became damaged and was nearly dead. Somehow, the Sequence Intelligence Agency alongside Lukain would restore him at the request of the original Primicerius, and prevented his soul from breaking down. As a side effect of the implants developed and given to him, his emotions became nearly completely sealed away with him unable to express certain feelings anymore and he became indifferent. This would cause Agnos to lose his connection to most humans, as he has trouble relating to them now. He also denies human desire, and despises it. His training in the SIA was fierce, which weened away his reactions to pain allowing him to numb out the agony it causes to alter his body via his Drive. It is instilled in his mind to not trust anyone or get close. His first mission involved him taking a life, and learning to survive on his own in the regions of Taoreta, where he was given no backup or help. He gradually grew so distant from mankind that he found companionship with AIP models, sympathizing with them due to their existence being tampered with by mankind. Due to their leader being unable to be by his side, the other Sequence Destroyers will often be seen with him, monitoring him, especially Akuhei who has taken an interest in him. Aside Akuhei, Agnos seems to get along with them to some degree and respects them. He has a certain kinship with the Destroyer Arcius, who is constantly "babysitting" him. Agnos has also met Nex during a mission in Ibukido. The implant developed the strange weapon that came to be known as the Testaments of Terminus. His abilities blur the lines of his status as a human, his alterations making him something more than it, this has made him an asset to the SIA. Because of his crimson bits that encase his limbs and his power being unlike anything creatable by the NOS' technology in use currently, he is known as the Crimson Precursor. Appearance Agnos stands at an average height and frame with messy brown hair and dull brown eyes which look somewhat hollow. His attire consists of a waist-length garment that sits over his shoulders with a large collar. Adorning the strange coat is a strange symbol on its back, along with a couple of thin metal pieces on it acting as guards, with engravings on them that also give a small glow while he's using his Drive. Underneath he wears a black shirt with simple white trimming on the ends. He has short sleeves coming only past the shoulder, while his arms are left exposed with a crimson-colored alloy decorating his wrists in skin-tight constructs ending atop his hand which is covered by red fingerless gloves. The constructs grow to consume his arms as Phases release. The same constructs are around his ankles, his neck, and his waist. The constructs appear to be unnaturally integrated to him. His black pants are held up by a red belt with metallic strips on it, and they end into red shoes with a sleek metal encasing around the toe and the sides. There are sets of strange markings on his body, that will gradually change depending on the Phase he's in during combat. His arms and legs are prone to becoming consumed by concentrations of the crimson Seithr during his attacks which it's aura will disembody itself from him to become various constructs like talons or spikes. Personality Agnos is known to have something of an indifferent persona, he doesn't talk much if he can help it and can be dismissive toward others. He is, however, highly proud of his power with Infuser, claiming it capable of giving even Nex a competition when the two cross paths. Though he is reluctant to use it beyond his preferences. He's also quite rude and vulgar and lacks much faith in anyone besides himself, claiming to grown disconnected from mankind due to their overwhelming "desire" which he pools into the same category regardless o a person's reason to desire something being right or wrong. Despite his disdain of relying on others, in truth, his natural nature shows he's capable of working alongside others quite well. Rarely seen is a curiosity about the ideas of morality, which he claims to be jaded to no side in particular. Something he can't stand is individuals being treated like mere objects simply because they weren't born like others. This leads to him having a very good understanding and relationship with the AIP. Because they're treated as tools, he doesn't seem to care for a majority in his Government, especially Akuhei. Along with this, Agnos lacks a killer's instinct it seems, as he prefers not to act like his superiors. Agnos's personality does, however, change, depending on which weapon he infuses and utilizes, as the phases have significant alterations on his mind. History Agnos lives under the watch of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. During the Phantom Operations, Agnos was intended to be a casualty in that event, however, the Sequence Destroyers intervened and ended up recovering him. The young Agnos was adopted into their ranks shortly after where he trained his drive 'Infusion'. He's under the direct care of the Sequence Destroyers but the Council was insistent that Agnos remain his own unit, thus all the SIA was able to do was put him as a unit-in-training, who is capable of taking leave as he pleases. Rebellion Sequence Agnos was deployed to Ibukido on a mission to collect an object in the area that had their orginization's interest, but while doing so, he ends up meeting Nex. Plot Agnos is to appear in the third Verse in Control Sequence, Destroyers of Truth as a secondary character. He works alongside the Sequence Destroyers. Power and Abilities Agnos uses a system to meld with something inside his soul via an Infusion Phase which he uses to summon a strange Unit that empowers him. Tapping into his weapon he can unlock various abilities in stages depending on how much energy he's gathered, represented by a crimson aura over his body. As time continues, this aura will grow as will the constructs on his limbs. As he switches these phases, the aura will grow smaller as it costs him the gathered energy to unlock a phase. Staying in any phase too long will cause him to go into an overheated state where he will be restricted to only able to use Phase 5: Engage until his overheat is over. He can enter any Phase he wishes, but Phase 2 and Phase 1 have to be worked up toward via any lower phases. Staying in a phase besides the "Engage" phase too long will lock him out, and he won't be able to use that specific phase until cooldown ends. *'Phase 5: Engage' - Engages the system. Agnos can use his energy to make very small constructs to help him fight, his specials are normal sized with only standard follow-ups. But it is the quickest to gather energy. Can be used infinitely. *'Phase 4: Repulse' - A defensive and counter purpose state. While he can gather energy as usual, but Agnos can't follow through his special attacks. However, some moves gain armor and can retaliate against a move. Repulse will lock out after a couple uses. *'Phase 3: Enhance' - Agnos enhances his specials to have powerful follow-ups, gathers energy slowly. He takes more damage, however. *'Phase 2: Transmute' - To be revealed *'Phase 1: Consume' - To be revealed *'Phase 0: ???' - Locked. Character Connections *Nex *Yami Akuhei *Serza *Akari "δ Four" Trivia *Agnos's Drive: Infuser is a reference to the idea of 'Infusion'. He introduces an element from a certain compound within his weapon to fuse into his own body to change the way he acts or performs in combat and even alter how he uses his energy in a positive or negative will. **Because Infusion is so commonly related to tea, as a joke, or misunderstanding, people have asked if his drive can be used to create tea that will remedy ailments. *Agnos' move theme is based on variations of "end", "ending" "to bring to an end". Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:SIA Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Irregularities